Russia
'General' In the Russian Federation some special rules for mobile phones apply. You should check them first to avoid frustration. Basically, you can't expect anyone to speak English in this country. So you might print out the offer in Russian before to show what you want. To make it easier, the most important words are shown in Cyrillic too. 'Basics' It's next to impossible to show all prices for Russia, because their pricing is immensely complex. The Russian Federation consists of 85 "federal subjects" which can be provinces, territories, federal cities or other districts and are called regions in this article. For every region even the same provider has different prices. So we only give it here for the Moscow region (and St. Petersburg for Tele2). They are the highest in the country, in other areas you can expect to pay a little less. Living in this huge country, the residents have mostly more than one SIM card. Like in the US and China, every SIM is locked to a specified provider and region too. All calls, text and even data traffic made outside of this region lead to domestic roaming surcharges even within the same provider. Furthermore, there are incoming roaming charges for calls from abroad or different Russian regions by the same provider too. So to try buy a SIM card at the place, where you are going to use it most. The complicated dialing of phone numbers within Russia is explained in detail in this WIKI. To avoid any problems with russian-style dialing, it's better to dial all numbers in international style with "+" sign and country code. For data, you can skip these rules, but be aware that there a two kinds of data packages: "domestic", valid only within the specified region of your SIM card leading to surcharges outside and "national" valid all over the federation. Have in mind that internet access to some sites is "controlled" or censored. So you might think of installing a VPN program or app before. The official censorship targets are porn, drug abuse, suicide, pedophilia and copyright infringement (official black listin Russian only, inofficial Wikipedia about the situation in English). 'Networks' Russia uses European frequencies throughout its country: 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G (up to HSPA+) on 900 and 2100 MHz mainly in the cities and 4G/LTE on 800 and 2600 MHz started in 2012/3 on all operators and is available for prepaid without surcharges in the major towns. Lately, it was added by 1800 MHz on all three providers. Additionally many operators also operate TD-LTE networks in the Moscow region, these are often 2600 MHz but instead of FDD-LTE (Band 7) they are on 2600 MHz TD-LTE Band 38. Tele2's LTE (TD-LTE) is on 2300 MHz Band 40. If you are looking for 4G/LTE make sure you device supports the frequency bands. See information on each provider for details on what bands they use. There are 5 national mobile operators active in Russia: *'MegaFon' (МегаФон) *'MTS' (MTC) *'Beeline' (Билайн), owned by VimpelCom group (partly controlled by Telenor Group) *'Tele2' (Теле2), owned and controlled by Rostelecom *'Yota' (Йота), joint venture with MegaFon MegaFon has the best nationwide coverage and good speeds in cities at highest prices. It is consided by many as the premier network in the country and the only one to cover all 83 regions. MTS is at present the biggest operator with more than 100 million customers and licenses in 81 regions of the country. Beeline is 3rd nationwide operator working in 78 regions. Popular for calling to CIS countries. Tele2 and Rostelecom are building a fourth network active in 60 regions and merged into a joint venture in 2014. Yota is a virtual operator (MVNO) which is a 100% subsidiary of MegaFon, it uses MegaFon's radio access network but a separate switching and billing system. Yota's main point is fully unlimited data traffic but with some restrictions such as blocked P2P networks or tethering. Although the network is the same, you may not have access to LTE in some regions where Yota SIM cards are not sold, unlike MegaFon subscribers who would (this is due to license restrictions). In 2014 the Crimean Peninsula became part of the Russian Federation. Different network providers operate in this region. For more details refer to the respective section in the Ukraine chapter. 'Buying a SIM card' There are four different ways of buying a SIM card in Russia: the official, the semi-offical and two unofficial. *In the official dealer shops, you will need to present your passport (containing the visa and the entry stamp) and the "invitation" or a certificate of your registered place to stay to get a SIM card. A foreign passport will usually work, but some dealers do not know how to deal with a foreign passport. This way is recommended if you have limited knowledge of Russian and need at least some help with setting up. *Some electronic or cell phone shops will also set you up skipping some paper work. They might be easier to deal with but charge you a commission of 10-20% for their work. This is especially recommended, if you don't speak Russian and find someone who speaks English. *Another option is buying a SIM card in a kiosk or at the subway entrance and some railway stations. This is illegal way according to Russian law, but it is still popular. The card usually costs 100...200 RUR and some of that sum appears as a credits on the account balance. Neither ID nor any other of your documents required, these cards are pre-activated and already registered to someone's (possibly fictional) name. The worst that can happen - the sudden block (ban) and you loose your 100 RUR. Usually it's okay though. There will be no support, neither in English, nor in Russian. You cannot replace (restore) such cards in case of loss, damage or ban. *You can order a SIM card on eBay (here, here or search for one of the operators in the "Cellphone SIM Cards" section) or at other websites (like this one). They may help you with English-speaking support, delivery and registration. But you will pay some surcharge for this service: SIM card with 100 RUR balance will cost you 9..11$ / 9 € or more. 'MegaFon' (МегаФон) MegaFon (associated and owned by TeliaSonera group) is one of 3 biggest Russian mobile operators. Many users consider Megafon the best network in Russia for its nationwide coverage and high Internet speed. However, the actual speed can vary due to lots of active subscribers. MegaFon was the first who started 3G (on 2100/900 MHz) and 4G/LTE network in Russia. This is the only network which is available in every region of the country (coverage map). LTE is mostly on 2600 MHz. 800 MHz and 1800 MHz exist but have very limited coverage and are unlikely to be seen. It considers itself as progressive and innovative market leader, but it has the highest rates of all operators. The following prices are given for Moscow region. General information * All SIM cards valid for 3 months only (89 days) since last usage (usage is making any paid call or sending an outgoing SMS message). To save your number and account balance, just make a call or send a text message (SMS). * To recharge online by your credit card or via PayPal, you can use this service. Most EU, US and CIS countries cards are accepted. * To check your balance, dial *100#. 'Availability' Their SIM cards is available at MegaFon branded offices ("салон") (location map). This way you need an official ID (a passport sometimes with valid visa or migratory card). But you can also buy a pre-activated SIM card in a kiosk or at the subway entrance. This way you don't need an ID, it costs around 100 Rub (same price at a mobile shop), is pre-activated and has some credit. Also you can buy a SIM card here, the international delivery is free. You will receive new, ready-to-use, correctly activated and registered SIM card. They offer different prepaid plans without a monthly fee: * Switch to ZERO (Переходи на НОЛЬ), * Everything is easy (Все просто), * Around the world (Вокруг света), * Warm Welcome''' (Тёплый приём). '''Warm Welcome (Тёплый приём) Good solution for international calls. New SIM card price is 200 RUR. Calls to other MegaFon subscribers of same plan and same region are free (limited to 100 min/day). Calls to other phones in Moscow 2.5 RUR / min and outside within Russia 8.5 Rub/min. Calls to the CIS countries 5-10 RUR / min and SMS 2.5-5 RUR per message just to give you an impression. For data, Internet package "Internet XS" is automatically activated by default. It gives you 70 MB per day valid only in domestic region (Moscow area) for 30 days. Outside of domestic region Internet usage is expensive by default (10 RUR per Mb). So change it to one of their bigger packages. Around the World (Вокруг света) This is probably the best MegaFon plan in Moscow region for visiting foreigners. There is no monthly fee, pure pay-as-you-go. This is the only plan that has no roaming charges inside the whole country: all incoming calls are always free, all outgoing calls from anywhere in Russia to any number in Russia are 3 Rub/min (while inside Moscow - all local calls are 1.8 Rub/min). So e.g. when traveling from Moscow to St.Petersburg you won't be ripped off. If you want to use mobile Internet, you still need to activate a separate data package (see below), and you should ask the assistant to remove any foisted paid options/features (there are many) that can eat your balance in a couple of days. Also this plan provides the best price among Russian operators in international roaming outside Russia (13 RUR per minute of any call in most of EU and CIS countries, 19 RUR in USA, Japan, Israel, Hongkong). 'Data-only plan' MegaFon sells a data-SIM mainly for tablets or modems. It is called "MegaFon Online" (МегаФон-Онлайн). Set up price is 200 Rub and any regular SIM can be switched to this plan by typing *510*1#. Its only benefit is a better default data rate with 1.90 RUR per each Mb (with hourly rounding to 150 Kb)! So you should better buy a data pack. Data packs can be attached to any other plan. This plan also allows calling and texting, but price for all calls is awful. It is a good idea to choose any other plan in wast majority of cases. 'Data feature packages' For all plans the same data packs are available. MegaFon offers only one daily pack: *Internet 24 (Интернет 24): 200 Mb, valid for 24 hours, daily fee 24 RUR, speed throttled to 3 Mbps. Activation: *105*264#, deactivation: *105*264*0#. This pack is national, overuse (after first 200 Mb) is charged with 0.5 RUR / Mb. This pack is self-renewing, to stop it, dial deactivation sequence (*105*264*0#). All packages have full 4G speed where available. Dial *925# to check remaining data volume. You can add some more data to your quota of selected Internet Pack if you need it by activating the extension packs: *for daily rates and Internet XS: another *for monthly packs S-L: 1 GB for 150 Rub. or 5 GB for 400 Rub valid for the rest of the month. Activation is by typing *925*3# 'More info' *APN: internet *All given prices are valid for Moscow only, other rates may apply in other regions. *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian only *Support phone +7 926 1110500 (or 0500 from any MegaFon mobiles) 'MTS' (MTC) MTS (or MTC in Russian, stands for Mobile TeleSystems, "Мобильные ТелеСистемы") is the biggest mobile provider in Russia by the number of active subscribers. It is available in most regions of the country and still gives good speeds at somewhat lower prices than MegaFon (coverage map). There are some plans and bundles that work even in Crimea region and Sevastopol city. The prices below are given for the Moscow region. 3G is on 2100 MHz and 900 MHz. LTE is on 2600 MHz in the form of both FDD-LTE and TD-LTE (Bands 7 and 38) and on 800 and 1800 MHz. General information * SIM card expires after 6 months (180 days) of inactivity. To extend this term, just use it - make a call or write a text message (easiest way). * To check your account balance, dial *100# or #100#. 'Availability' SIM cards are available in mini- or micro size at their branded stores (shop locations). You can also find them at cellphone shops, dealers, or in other electronics shops. You can buy the following starter packs: * Their standard prepaid voice and data SIM cards, like "Super MTS" ("Супер МТС") plan for 100 RUR or "Red Energy" for 150 RUR. Both differ in voice rates but have very high default data rate of 9.90 RUR per Mb. So it's better to add data packages or choose another plan. * New Smart series SIM card (from 200 RUR for Smart Mini to 1500 RUR for Smart Top pack) * Special data SIM cards called "Connect-4" ("МТС Коннект-4"). Start up price is 700 RUR. You can use this sum as account credits or activate an Internet-Maxi option (see below for details, 12 Gb for a month for 700 RUR). Also you can order MTS with desired plan like some SIM cards with free international delivery here. Super MTS plan (Супер МТС) Probably the best voice plan available for time-to-time calling. No monthly fee. Main advantage of this plan - 20 minutes of free outgoing calls to other MTS numbers of same region (Moscow area) per each day. You can choose additional data pack for this plan (MiniBIT, BIT or SuperBIT), see them below. Common data feature packs for all voice plans This packs can be activated on any normal voice plan ("Super MTS" or "Red Energy"). You cannot activate them on Smart series (change plan instead) or Connect-4 plan, because it has its own data packs. Remaining data volume can be checked by dialing *217#. Smart plan series (линейка тарифов Smart) Smart series offers you a bunch of combo-pack plans with monthly fee, where calls, SMS and Internet are included. Often it is a better choice than adding a Data pack to regular voice plan. Big advantage of this plans is their nationwide availability (valid in all regions, not only in domestic area). MTS Smart series valid even in Crimea region and Sevastopol city. So, it is probably the best MTS option. Monthly fee is deducted from your account balance at the moment of plan activation, next time - after 30 days since the date of activation. If your account balance is not sufficient for next monthly fee, all services (voice and data) will be temporarily blocked. To unblock, recharge your account. To check the remaining data, SMS and minutes, please dial *100*1#. 'To check balance, dial '*100#. Connect-4 special data plan (МТС Коннект-4) This plan is designed special for mobile data. It allows calling and texting, but rates for calls are the worst possible. Main advantage of this plan is lower default data rate, 1.5 RUR per Mb, this rate is valid nationwide. Also this plan has a different set of data bundles (see below). Data feature packs for Connect-4 Warning: all following Internet Packs valid only in domestic region (Moscow area). Trying to use it outside of domestic region leads you to additional 50 RUR per day surcharge until you return to your domestic region or turn the option off. So, if you want to use MTS Internet not only in Moscow, choose Smart series plan or SuperBIT option instead of this. Remaining data volume can be checked by dialing *217#, balance check is *100#. 'More info' *APN: internet.mts.ru *Tethering is officially allowed *Extended Website (Rus): http://www.mts.ru/ *Basic Website (Eng): http://www.mtsgsm.com/ *Support phone: +7 495 7660166 or 8 800 2500890 (toll-free number, valid only for calling from Russia) or 0890 from all MTS mobiles. 'Beeline (Билайн)' Beeline is the 3rd operator in the country at the moment. It is owned by Dutch-based Vimpelcom Ltd. with a network coverage of 97% of Russia's population. Their 3G coverage is concentrated in densely populated areas, but very limited in rural areas and 4G in about two dozen major towns. But check for coverage first, as they don't have licenses in some areas in the far east: (coverage map). Prices below are given for Moscow. For 4G/LTE make sure your device supports Beeline's LTE bands (2600, 1800 and 800 MHz). 'Availability' Just get any prepaid SIM card (you can buy it at any Cell Shops, which are plenty in big cities like Euroset, Sviaznoy and many other) for a start up price of about 150 Rub. Some shops may charge you 10-20% commission, but are easier to register your SIM. You can get any prepaid line without preloaded data or voice time like "Without doubt" (Ноль сомнений) or Go!. You need to activate the SIM by typing *101*1111# Prepaid data rate is a default 9.95 to 12 Rub per MB nationwide. To activate data, type *110*181#. 'Data feature packs' To book a data package, you first have to change your SIM card to the Simple Internet ("Простой интернет") tariff line, as its the only way to add data packages. This can be done free from any Beeline SIM by typing *100*600# For Simple Internet these monthly data packages are available, they call them Highway (Хайвей): *1 GB, 200 Rub, domestic only!, first 7 days are free, activation: 777, dactivation: 7770. *3 GB, 350 Rub, nationwide, activation: *115*061#, deactivation: *115*060# *Highway 7: 7 GB, 550 Rub., nationwide, activation: *115*07#, deactivation: *115*070# *Highway 15: 15 GB, 850 Rub., nationwide, activation: *115*08#, deactivation: *115*080# *Highway 30: 30 GB, 1150 Rub, nationwide, activation: *115*09#, deactivation: *115*090# Speed is up to 4G/LTE where available. The lager packs are valid nationwide, not only domestic. Packages renew themselves after 1 month, if not deactivated. When data quota is reached, you will be charged 20 Rub. for every 200 MB. If you want to be throttled instead, type *115*230# and speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. Default rate outside of packages in the Simple Internet line is 3.30 Rub for 20 MB per day. You can check balance by typing *102# 'More info' *APN: internet.beeline.ru *Password and username: beeline *English-speaking customer service: 0511 *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian 'Tele2 / Rostelecom' (Теле2, Ростелеком) In 2014 Swedish Tele2 group ceased all operations in Russia and sold their brand and network to state-owned Rostelecom, that used to be the 4th largest provider in the country. The name Rostelecom has been dropped and the new company will use the Tele2 brand. Also Rostelecom merged its own regional networks (very small regional operators like NCC-Volga (Nizhniy Novgorod and Volga Region Celluar Network)) in some regions to one network under Tele2 brand. It operates in about 60 regions of Russia (written in Latin letters here). So their coverage is still very patchy (coverage map) as they don't have licenses for some areas. Do not mix up with Swedish Tele2, they are not partners anymore. All "partnership discount roaming agreements" with European Tele2 networks are no more valid. Tele2's LTE is on the rare 2300 MHz (Band 40, TD-LTE), which is not as common as 2600 MHz (Band 7) and 800 MHz (Band 20). There is a notable "black spot" in the European part of Russia: no 2G (GPRS/EDGE) coverage of Tele2 in Moscow!' '''Tele2 started to work in Moscow in October 2015. They decided to build only a 3G/4G network here and there is no roaming on other 2G networks and no future plans for 2G coverage (GSM 900/1800) within Moscow area. With a 90% coverage, there are still some coverage gaps in Moscow. If you try to use a Tele2 SIM card from another region in Moscow now, it will go to roaming, registering in 3G/4G network of Tele2 or in 2G with other networks, but for Moscow regional users only native Tele2 3G/4G network is available. 'Availability' There are some small Tele2 branded retail shops. You can buy Tele2 SIM cards in their retail stores, at the distribution points in some malls and at the railway stations, or using their online store with free delivery to a local address. You can arrange a pick up point or use the free delivery service within the city (Moscow and St. Petersburg) in a max. of 2 days. Independent dealers resell their SIM cards in electronic or cell phone shops for a small surcharge. Start up price is 100-500 RUR depending on number. 'Prepaid plans' Their different monthly prepaid plans have different "colors" as their name. You can change the plan to another one any time for free. Plans for Moscow and for St. Petersburg are different! Do not mix up. After using all data in the Black series, speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. All packages auto-renew if not disabled after 30 days. '''Data feature packages' If you do not want to use "Black" series combined plans, you can add a special internet pack for the other plans. All data packs are valid in all Tele2 regions. They have two daily options: * "Internet from Phone" (Интернет с телефона): Every activation costs a 10 RUR set-up fee, deactivation is free. To check how much MB of data pack remains available, dial *155*15# * "Network day" (День в сети): Terms are the same in Moscow and St.Petersburg: 250 MB of data per day for 15 RUR daily fee. After using the amount included, the speed will be limited to 64 kbps. For activation: dial *155*161#, for deactivation dial *155*160#. To check how much Mb of data pack remains available, dial *155*16#. And there are also some monthly data packages: After using the included volume, speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. All packages auto-renew if not disabled after 30 days. To check how much MB of data pack remains, dial *155*021# 'More info' *APN: internet.tele2.ru *Website in Russian *Support phone +7(812)989-00-22 for St.Petersburg, +7(495)979-76-11 for Moscow 'Yota '(Йота) Before 2014 Yota provided Internet access via modem based devices. After being acquired by MegaFon it was launched as a voice operator. As of 2015 it operates in 39 regions of Russia providing voice calls in GSM 900/1800 band and LTE 4G data on 2600 MHz (band 7). It was the first operator providing fixed price across regions. The operator is marketed for people living in urban cities and smartphone owners. Availability Their SIM card is available for purchase online , via application (iOS, Android) or at offline sales points. The SIM card is provided for free, without any credits loaded. Three sizes are available: standard, micro, nano. In Moscow and St. Petersburg the card can be delivered to your address for free. You will need a valid local or international passport or any other ID to obtain the card. Activation is automatic, you should insert the card and turn on the mobile data. Balance can be topped up by credit card via mobile application or on the website. Start-Up plan and its conditions There are no pure pay-as-you-go plans. All plans with monthly fee and included Internet pack. Exact price depends on the region where the card is obtained. E.g. in Moscow it's 440 RUB per month and 340 RUB per month in St. Petersburg. In other regions it costs less. Their application allows to see remaining minutes, account balance, top up and chat with support. The monthly fee includes unlimited data at full speed, free incoming calls, unlimited voice calls Yota->Yota and 100 minutes per month for calls to any Russian phone in a month. What they hide in their T&Cs: They prevent the usage of their smartphone SIM cards in tablets or modems. When detected, speed drops down to 128 kbps. However, they offer special SIM cards for tablets - data-only cards. The price is according to the max.speed. For unlimited use for a month in Moscow it's 390 RUB for up to 1 Mbps, 590 RUB for up to 3 Mbps and 790 at full speed. In other regions, it can be up to 40% lower. Another SIM card limitation is that Yota prohibits tethering. If you switch on tethering, the speed drops to 128 kbps. The operator determines that tethering is on via TTL, on source device it is usually 64, on destination it's 63. The workaround to use tethering is to decrement default TTL on source device, e.g. for Android 4.4+: "sysctl -w /proc/sys/net/ipv4/ip_default_ttl=63". More info *Support is provided in both Russian and English via **smartphone application **free SMS at 0999 **email: mail@yota.ru **social media: twitterfacebookvk ** Website in Russian: http://www.yota.ru *APN: internet.yota Category:Beeline Category:MTS Category:MegaFon Category:Tele2 Category:Yota